Birthday Promise
by hana-lai
Summary: A special promise that had been made on his special day OR is it meant to be broken? [One shot]


**A/N:** HEY!!! It's OUR Li---

SAKURA: Excuse me!? You've typed it wrong??? It's supposed to be **MY**... *glare*

Oh... hehehe... sorry Sakura-chan. Alrighty! It's Sakura's Little Wolf's BIRTHDAY!!! Isn't it great??? OUR dear Syaoran-kun is celebrating his special day today! ^.^

SAKURA: As I've said Syaoran-kun is **MINE**!!! *more glare*

*sweatdropped* Take it easy Sakura-chan. It's so un-you... So? Here I am writing a birthday fic for dear Syaoran-kun... Don't you like it Syaoran-kun??? hehehe... of course except for the gift your dear Sakura-chan will give you? You will definitely love it!!! 

SYAORAN: *blush* What are you talking about Hana-chan? 

*smirk* It's for me to keep and for you two to find out!!! NYAHAHAHAHA!!! So? C'mon guys read this birthday fic dedicated to one of the lovable, hot, cute, sweet and definitely handsome guys of CCS... LI SYAORAN!!!

[Note: Yeah, I know that Syaoran's b-day is LAST July 13 but well, some little problem had happened that made me failed to post this fic on the right date, and HEY! It's still July, right? ^.^] 

DISCLAIMER: What!? Still needed? HECK! It's Syaoran's birthday-- for OUR sake!?! ...... Alright. I don't own them... specially Li Syaoran. So sad... 

SAKURA: Another correction Hana-chan... he's **MINE**. 

~*~

*** …Birthday Promise... * **

~*~

_"Do you really need to leave?" 10-year-old Li Syaoran cried. Today, was the day HIS dear Sakura would be leaving Japan for her dad got a better job in England._

_Kinomoto Sakura tried to smile, but failed. "Syaoran-kun, you know that I don't want to leave but it's not my choice. Aww... don't give me that look. C'mon! Smile... " She said, trying to cheer up her little wolf. It hurt her so much to see her loved one like that._

_Syaoran smiled a little just to please her._

_"There! You look nice... The smile that captured my heart." Sakura said as she smiled and then suddenly hugged him. "I'll miss you," she whispered as tears gradually began to fall from her emerald-green eyes. _

_Syaoran returned the hug. Oh... how much he would miss her smiles, her voice, her clumsiness, and… he's just going to miss **her **period! "Same here." he replied, as both of them ended their hug. _

_Before Sakura could reply, Kinomoto Touya came. He really wanted to yell at the Brat for hugging his dear sister but he knew, this was not the right time. "Kaijuu, we need to go," he said._

_Sakura nodded and turned her gaze back to her beloved. "I need to go... Please take care of your self," she said to Syaoran, and then consequently turning to her weeping best friend she forced a smile and said... "You too Tomoyo-chan. I'll certainly miss you." she said as she hugged the raven-haired girl._

_"I'll miss you a lot." Tomoyo replied as she let go of her. Afterwards, Sakura went towards her waiting dad and brother. "I'll try to be back on your special day Syao-kun... And If I return, we'll be together forever... I promise." Those were Sakura's last words to Syaoran before she went away…_

**~**

**7 years have passed...**

"Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring-" 

"Stupid alarm clock!!!" I yelled as I turned the boisterous thing off. [A/N: SYAORAN: Oh? Was that an alarm clock? I thought it was a phone? ME: *glare* I would kick you out... good thing it's your b-day. *sigh*]

Oh...! Another morning? I groggily stood up from my bed. HECK! I've got a headache. It's because I stayed up late last night working on my project. Grrr....! Good thing I finished it. I first decided to look at the calendar-- well, to know what date it is today... um..... HUH!? It's July 13! My Special day. My Birthday!

Actually, I'm not really excited whenever it's my birthday but ever since I met Sakura, things have somehow changed. She told me that you should be glad when it's your b-day... It's your special day after all! But... it's not that special to me right now... well, let me explain this....

It's been a week since Sakura returned here in Japan. I should be happy right? I mean really happy. But... it's the other way around. I'm not happy. I'm sad, lonely, gloomy, sorrowful, cheerless, angry, mad, downcast and whatever-you-wanted-to-call-it. And most of all I'm really hurt... Why? Because Sakura doesn't seem to remember me! Well, she knows me. I'm Li Syaoran, her friend. Only that? She forgot that we're... 

She doesn't even call me Syaoran or Syao-kun anymore. Just simply Li... Did something happen that I don't know? Dammit! Why is this happening to me...? And I don't really think that some of my friends are aware of it. Like Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko -- they don't even notice it. I mean, they do know that Sakura and me have a relationship... 

And I really wonder why? We've been sending mails to each other these past years and we never ever lost communication... well, last year we did. She stopped sending snail-mails or e-mails to me same as giving me phone calls. Oh... Sakura what has happened to you... this is definitely not my day!

"Um… Li-sama, you've got a phone call from your cousin," Wei said from the open doorway. I turned to him and saw him smile… "Happy Birthday, young master!"

"Thanks Wei," I said with a slight smile, after which I went and picked up the phone. "Um... Hello?" I answered grumpily.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Cous!!!" Meiling said from the other line, subsequently making me jerk the phone away from my poor right ear. 

"Oh... Thanks! And would you mind not yelling at me? You're ruining my eardrums. It's not a great gift ya know?" I simply replied. Meiling would always be... well, Meiling.

"Hey! What's with the grumpy voice? It's your birthday... duh!?" she said, in a matter of fact voice.

Yeah. My birthday... So? " Sorry cousin, I'm just tired. Anyway, thanks again." I said, trying to sound as normal as I could.

I heard Meiling sigh on the other line. "Yeah, whatever! Anyway, I think you should go or you'll be late! Happy birthday again cousin. Bye!" she said before hanging up. I put the phone on its cradle as well and just had to sigh…

What an uncool morning to greet my supposedly special day!

~*~

Upon reaching the school grounds, many greeted me right away. Am I that popular? Well, think so. As I reached my classroom, some of my best guy friends greeted me... there's Eriol and Yamazaki.

"Hey man! It's your Special day today!?" Eriol said while patting my head and at the same time messing my already unruly chestnut-brown hair. 

"Yup! Happy birthday man!" Yamazaki said, raising up a finger to hint the start of another one of his farfetched-history-of-all-things-under-the-sun speech. "And did you know that birth---" luckily, he was cut-off soon enough by none other than Chiharu, his girlfriend. 

Chiharu hit him on the head. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop telling lies!!! Specially when it's Li's birthday!" she said, slapping her forehead in utter frustration. Yep! They never really changed and I'm glad about that. 

Chiharu looked and smiled at me, "Happy Birthday Li-kun!" she uttered cheerfully as she gave me a hug. I just gave her one of my rare smiles. [A/N: ^.^;;;] Well, we did become close friends as time passed. I saw Yamazaki glare at me and just had to sigh and give him a hey-man-its-my-birthday look. Good thing he easily bit it. 

Afterwards, I saw Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol's girlfriend and my Sakura's best friend, approaching me. The raven-haired girl smiled at me. "Hey Li-kun. Your special day huh!? Happy birthday!" she said as she hugged me real tight. Tomoyo is really one of my best girl friends, aside from Sakura and Meiling, of course. I told her my problem about Sakura and she's helping me to figure it out... 

"Thanks guys!" I said but before any of them could reply, the bell rang, signaling the classes to begin.

And as I've expected...

She suddenly burst into the room, obviously tired from running all the way here. "Um... so…rry… I'm late!" she blurted out.

The teacher looked at her and sighed, "Alright, you can now go to your seat, Kinomoto-san." 

Sakura strode towards the chair in front of me... Same as our old elementary days. When she was about to sit down she looked at me and smiled. HUH!? That's all!? No Happy birthday??? 

Hey Li Syaoran!? What do you think she'll say??? You baka!? Dream on... Yup! You're definitely right. I'll just forget the girl sitting in front of me for the meantime and just listen to the teacher in front of us... B-O-R-I-N-G.

~*~

Oh! It's Math class and it's our LAST CLASS! Good! I really wanted to go home... you know why? Recess and Lunch have passed and still no greeting from her... 

Of course she wouldn't greet you... baka!

Hey! Shut up! You stupid-f***ing, bastard whoever-you-are! You're ruining my day ev---

"Ok class! I think this is all I need to say and oh! Before you guys go tomorrow we will be having a Math quiz *class groan* so you better study. Alright? Ok Dismissed!" the teacher said cutting of what I was thinking and at the same time making a certain green-eyed girl in front of me, groan. 

And when the bell rang, an earthquake occurred. [A/N: Just exaggerating... eh-he…] My classmates were obviously hurrying to get out of that boring place. Until, just the two of us were left. I mean Sakura and me...

"Um... Li-kun?" Sakura said, turning in her seat to look at me. As I've said she's still calling me Li. Shit! How I hate it. No! I don't hate Sakura, just the way she calls me by my last name.

I turned to look at her while at the same time arranging my stuffs. "Hai?"

"Um... I've got a favor to ask you..." she said.

"Nani?" I asked as I slung my backpack to my shoulders.

Sakura seemed shy. "Well, I know that you're really good when it comes to Math and…. I just wanted you to teach me... can you?" she almost pleaded, which she didn't really need to do especially when it concerned me... right?

I smiled a little. "Sure! If that's what you want," I replied. Of course I would agree! It's Sakura we're talking about here.

Sakura smiled her famous smile of delight smile. "Thanks! You're really a great friend!" she said as she started to leave with me trailing behind…

Huh!? Yeah... just A great friend...

~*~

Sakura and me just decided to study at my house since it's near our school. And well Sakura wanted to, so... Upon reaching my house...

"Tadaima!"

I saw my loyal butler emerge from the kitchen. "Okaeri Li-sama. Oh! You've got a visitor?" he asked when he noticed that Sakura was with me.

"Hi there Wei-san." Sakura greeted to which Wei just smiled in response.

I decided to speak up. "Um... not really. I'm just going to tutor her for our Math quiz." I said as I headed towards the living room with Sakura behind me.

"Oh..." that was all Wei could say before he returned to the kitchen.

Silence.

"Um... Li-kun? Are we going to start?" I heard Sakura question me. 

I looked at her, slightly embarrassed. "Sure! I mean if that's what you want? Well, what topic is hard for you?" I asked as we got started… 

After an hour... [A/N: Mind you people, it's already 6:30]

"Huh!? You mean it's like this?" Sakura asked as she computed the wrong numbers and solution in her paper. I sighed.

"Iie. It's like this," I said as I instructed her. Clueless could be see in her angelic face, but then… looks like she finally understood it.

She smiled. "Oh... Is that so? I get it! I'll definitely pass the test tomorrow! Great!" she exclaimed with relief and delight. I smiled at her... "Oh!? And if I pass the test tomorrow Li-kun... I'll treat you to an ice cream..." she said, looking at me.

I stared at her. "Huh!? Really? You don't have to." 

"Yup! I promise..." she said giving me her cheerful smile that I never get tired looking at. Wait!? Doesn't this look so-- I mean really familiar...?

"Oh Gosh! It's getting late! I need to go Li-kun," she said as she stood up and headed to the door.

"Matte! I'll accompany you to your house. Besides it's already dark outside." I offered as I also stood up. And as I was approaching her, she turned to me and smiled.

"If it's alright with you. Thanks!" 

I nodded. "Wei-san! I'm just going to accompany Sakura-san!" I said before I stepped out of the house and closed the door.

~*~

I watched the wind blow Sakura's hair... I really missed her but it looked like she didn't feel the same way anymore... Heck! Why is this happening to me! Am I that bad? Or maybe God have really hated me?

I noticed Sakura looking at me. "Um... Li-kun? Are you alright?" she asked with sweetness in her voice.

I smiled a little. "Yep! Definitely fine. Why'd you ask?" 

"Nothing." she said, shaking her head.

Silence.

More Silence.

As we reached their street, Sakura suddenly stopped walking. I turned to look at her. "Huh!?" That was all I could say anyway.

Sakura giggled. "Well, my house is just one block from here. I think you should go home already... Thanks!" she said.

I nodded. "It's nothing... and good luck on the quiz tomorrow." 

"Same here! Bye."

"Bye!" I said as I started to walk away. But you know...? I still have this eager wish for her to just greet me so as to finally make this supposedly special day complete… *sigh*

I was acquainting myself with the long, lonesome walk I was gonna take back home, when somebody suddenly tugged on my wrist. I stopped on my tracks to turn and see who was holding me back and was surprised upon locking eyes with...

"Huh!? Sakura? Why?" I asked dropping the "-san" thing.

She smiled. "Um... Li-kun? Do you remember my promise?" she asked, cutely.

I nodded and at the same time smiled at her. I couldn't help it... can I? "Of course. You're going to buy me an Ice cream when you pass the test tomorrow... right?" 

She shook her head as I stared confusedly at her. "No. Not that. This...." she said, before placing her soft lips upon mine. I was taken aback by the suddenness of it all. But then, I returned her wonderful kiss when I remembered...

_"I'll try to be back on your special day Syao-kun... And If I return we'll be together forever... I promise."_

As she put her arms around my neck, I coiled mine about her slender waist. And after that wonderful kiss, I pulled her into a tight hug. 

"I didn't forget that promise Sakura... never." I said as I hugged her more.

She giggled. "I know... Syao-kun." she said. I smiled. Huh!? What the--!? She had just called me Syao-kun again!? Did I really heard it right? 

"You...? You called me Syao-kun?" I asked trying to be sure that I've heard my cherry blossom call me Syao-kun again. I wanted to hear it once more...

I heard her giggle. "Yup Syao-kun... my little wolf." she said giving me her $100-worth smile... one of her best smiles. 

Then I recalled... "Weren't you the one who forgot me? Not only *forgot* but, you even did it on my own special day!" I slightly demanded as I playfully glared at her and huffily crossed my arms.

"Me? Forgot you? Heck no! Tomoyo just--- oopps..." Sakura said but didn't finish her sentence when I looked suspiciously at her.

"Tomoyo?" I asked, curiously. Did she do something? She's really not helping me, isn't she?

She nodded. "Yup! She planned this all... But let's not talk about that now ne?" she said smiling at me again.

"Alright. I'll let that pass." I said, smiling at her. 

"You should! C'mon! I wanted to make my Syao-kun happy today! It's his special day after all." Sakura said as she grabbed hold of my hand and we started to head back towards my house. Take note, MY house.  

"What... do you mean?" I asked, with dumfounded amusement she'll make me happy? What the--!? Heck! I'm getting confused. Hate it!

Sakura looked at me, curiously. She seemed to be getting confused as well. "Huh!? Are you alright Syao-kun? What were you asking?" she asked.

"Um... you... know… about ma…making... me.... happy?" I stammered. Heck! I'm nervous also! Shit, why are you making me this nervous?

Sakura looked at me then hit me playfully on the head. "Baka Syao-kun!!! It's not what you think! We're going to celebrate at your house with the others. Wei already prepared for it... Anyway, you're hanging with some of your guy friends a little too much. You're getting Hentai thoughts... I warn you Li Syaoran," she admonished firmly then-- smiled… 

I sweatdropped. Maybe it's Eriol's fault. "Sorry, Sakura-chan..." I said, sincerely.

"Apology accepted!" she said, holding my hand tightly as we walked together in silence.

Sakura looked at me as I stared back at her. "I love you Li Syaoran...," she suddenly said.

I smiled. "Same here... Wo Ai Ni, Kinomoto Sakura..." 

I hugged her and she hugged me back. Then we started walking towards my house hand in hand. What a best birthday... Imagine!!! Walking hand in hand with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!

"Oh!? Before I forget... Happy birthday my little wolf..." Sakura said. "...like my gift?" she asked, with a cute-sounding giggle. I just smiled in response at the beautiful angel walking beside me... _Did she really have to ask?_

~*~

"Hohoho... I bet this is Li-kun's bestest birthday!" a girl holding her loyal video camera said from behind the trees.

"Hon... It's best not bestest," the bespectacled guy beside her said in mild reproof.

The girl smiled. "Of course I know that Eriol... I'm just happy for the both of them," she said as she held hands with her boyfriend.

"I'm also happy for them... C'mon! I think they're already looking for us..." Eriol said. He was about to make a rush for it, when Tomoyo suddenly pulled him back, instantly positioning her lips smack-dab on his. Of course, Eriol enjoyed this, and was just as soon responding to it as he put his hands on each side of his girlfriend's waist… Too bad Tomoyo ended their kiss too soon…

Eriol smiled. "You know? We can stay here and enjoy ourselves," he said, seductively. 

Tomoyo grinned at him. "In your dreams Hiiragizawa Eriol. We need to go to Li-kun's birthday. I can't miss it... can I?" she said holding up her video camera. 

Eriol sweatdropped. This girlfriend of his could really sometimes get on people's nerves with her unequalled nosiness, but still he loved her just the same. "Yeah, Right. But, we're going to do this again huh?" he said, rather hopefully.

"Baka... You're becoming hentai like Li-kun. Still, I'm going to think about it." Tomoyo said as she walked away, heading to Li's house.

"Hon... you're unfair! You don't need to think about it..." he said as he caught up with his girlfriend who was laughing delightedly at her own brand of suggestive humor…

**-=- owari -=-**

~*~*~*~

**A/N:** DONE!!!!! hahaha! Another one-shot fic made by me! Sorry for the OOC thing... ya know for making Syaoran smile a lot!!! But it's cute... isn't it??? Oh! About the ExT thing? Can't help but put them in! Why, don't you guys like it?

ERIOL: Hana-chan! I like it!!! *gets hit by a blushing Tomoyo* ...Ouch. My head. 

hehehe... How about you Syaoran? Like it? Like it? Like it? C'mon! Tell me! ^.~

SYAORAN: It's fine.. *blush* do you really need to make that?

Of course!!! Why don't you admit that you like it!!! HECK! You're no fun! And oh, just wanna thank my so loving cousin, **sg-overload**, Thanks! You're the best among the best! Hehe… ^.~ Guys! Thank **sg-overload** for making this fic nice, C'mon!

SxS,ExT, and the others: Thank you **sg-overload**! ^.^

See? How they love you? hehe… Anyway, guys? Mind leaving some reviews... Oh C'mon! Just click on that special bottom down there.... pretty please... flames? It's fine but still... watch your word! 

REVIEW 


End file.
